Vacuum cleaners which separate dirt and dust from an airflow without the use of a filter bag, so-called bagless vacuum cleaners, are becoming increasingly popular. Most bagless cleaners use cyclonic or centrifugal separation to spin dirt and dust from the airflow. By avoiding the use of a filter bag as the primary form of separation, it has been found possible to maintain a consistently high level of suction, even as the collecting chamber fills with dirt.
The principle of cyclonic separation in domestic vacuum cleaners is described in a number of publications including EP 0 042 723. In general, an airflow in which dirt and dust is entrained enters a first cyclonic separator via a tangential inlet which causes the airflow to follow a spiral or helical path within a collection chamber so that the dirt and dust is separated from the airflow. Relatively clean air passes out of the chamber whilst the separated dirt and dust is collected therein. In some applications, and as described in EP 0 042 723, the airflow is then passed to a second cyclone separator which is capable of separating finer dirt and dust than the upstream cyclone. The airflow is thereby cleaned to a greater degree so that, by the time the airflow exits the cyclonic separating apparatus, the airflow is almost completely free of dirt and dust particles.
While bagless vacuum cleaners are successful in maintaining a consistently high level of suction, the absence of a bag can make it difficult to dispose of the dirt and dust which is collected by the cleaner. When the separating chamber of a bagless cleaner becomes full, a user typically removes the collecting chamber from the chassis of the machine, carries the chamber to a dust bin or refuse sack and tips the chamber upside down. Often dirt and dust is densely packed inside the collecting chamber and it may be necessary for a user to manually dislodge the dirt by reaching into the chamber and pulling at the collected mass of dust and fibres, or to shake or bang the collecting chamber against the side of a dustbin. In some cases, this can cause a fair amount of mess.
Some solutions to this problem have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,976 describes the use of a disposable liner which can be fitted inside the cyclonic separating chamber. When the liner is full, the liner is lifted out of the chamber and disposed of. WO 98/10691 describes a cyclonic collection chamber where a bag is retained, in a collapsed state, in the base of the collection chamber. When the collection chamber is full, the base is unscrewed from the chamber so that the bag can extend downwardly from the base. Dirt and dust slides out of the collecting chamber into the bag and the bag can then be sealed and separated from the collecting chamber for disposal. Both of these solutions have a disadvantage in that they require a user to keep a supply of spare bases or liners, which adds to the cost of maintaining the machine.
EP 1 023 864 describes a dust-collecting device for a cyclonic vacuum cleaner. The dust-collecting chamber can be removed from the chassis of the cleaner for emptying. A bottom lid of the dust-collecting chamber is attached by way of a hinge to the remainder of the chamber and the lid can be released by pressing a release button. A ribbed cylindrical filter is fitted inside the dust-collecting chamber and is rotatable within the chamber to encourage the release of dirt which is stored in the chamber.